Comet Gaming, Inc.
|founded = August 15, 2012 (rebranded on November 10, 2013) |defunct = NEVER! |headquarters = Plano, Texas |area = Worldwide |owner = |employees = |predecessor = Great Games, Inc. |successor = None |parent = Nintendo |subsidiaries = Comet Films, Inc.}}Comet Gaming, Inc. is a corporation creating games for Nintendo. It is owned by , who is the C.E.O. So far they have produced one system, the Future Nintendo, and are working on several games. The company's mascot is a Luma. History Back in fall of 2011, CEO Lumoshi was interested in creating his own fanon ideas for Mario games. He would originally write them down on paper, making sort of a "Prima" game guide to explain his fan games, all created on 32-line college ruled notebook paper. This continued until early 2012. By then, Lumoshi started putting his ideas on Microsoft Word, without a better outlet for posting his ideas. Eventually, in summer 2012, he discovered Fantendo and established Great Games, Inc. in August. Lumoshi created several games throughout the fall of that year, most of which he never worked on much. He later left the site without any more gaming ideas in the winter of 2013 and went inactive. He returned in the spring and revamped all of his games, resulting in them being a little better and gaining more success. However, in the fall of 2013, he again lost all of his ideas and became inactive, again. However he returned in November, renaming Great Games, Inc. to Comet Gaming, Inc. in a major rebranding, including the opening for recruitment. Employees Ranks will be decided through elections on the Comet Gaming wiki. * : CEO * : Vice-president * : Moderator * : Moderator * : Employee * : Employee * : Employee * : Employee * : Employee =Products= Comet Gaming has produced several things. By Lumoshi Systems *Future Nintendo *Upcoming portable system *Upcoming home system Fan Games ''Mario'' series *''New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE'' Construction *''Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos'' Construction *''Mario Sports Resort'' Work Halted *''Mario Kart ULTIMATE'' Finished *''Mario's Epic Journey'' Construction *''Super Mario: Medieval Quest'' Work Halted *''Mario's Minigame Land'' Work Halted *Untitled Super Mario Galaxy ''game Not Started *Super Mario: Panel Panic '' Work Halted ''Koopa Games'' series *''The Koopa Games'' Work Halted *''The Koopa Games II: Space Wars'' Work Halted ''Starship Crew'' series *''Starship Crew'' Construction ''Mario and SpongeBob series *Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games'' Work Halted Original Games ''Island Quest series *Island Quest'' Work Halted Crossover Games *''Upcoming Baby Waffle/Umbrella Game'' Not Started Collaboration Projects *''Super Mario Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos'' *''Super Mario Silver Spurs 4 (Tentative title)'' Fan Fiction *''Life as a Luma'' Construction Films *''Super Mario: A Legend Begins'' Work Halted By Yvetal *''Fantendo Ultimate Alliance:REDUX'' Work Halted *''Millenium Rush'' Construction Movies Comet Gaming, Inc. is also planning to go into the movie business, having began development on two ''Mario ''films. A separate branch of Great Games, Inc. is being formed for this, called Great Films, Inc. The first one is believed to be about Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy as normal people in a normal world. They form a superhero squad and try to deliver the world from an evil scientist's creations. It takes place before the Mushroom World was created. Great Games, Inc. announced its title, which is Super Mario: A Legend Begins. Website More information can be found here. Gallery Great Games Inc LOGO.png|The company logo under the first name. GGDOS.png|The first company seal under the first name. GG Logo 2.png|The company's second logo under the first name. GG Seal 2.png|The current company seal under the first name. CometGaming.png|The company's first logo under the title Comet Gaming, Inc. CGI.png|Another logo, made by . Trivia *The company was originally titled "Great Games, Inc." CometCon CometCon is a convention held regularly, sometimes inside of larger events. In it, Comet Gaming announces new products customers can expect. The first CometCon will be held during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013. Category:Companies Category:Gaming Companies Category:Fanon Companies Category:American Companies Category:Great Games, Inc.